tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Clan Snow-Fox
}} ' 'is a clan of minor status seated in the Vulpine Hall in Windhelm. The family primarily consists of a mix-breed of both Nord and Breton stock, but other races are found within the clan as well, serving as warriors and servants. Their coat-of-arms depicts a somber, ice-blue fox's head on a night blue background edged with blue icicles. The clan's current Patriarch is Jagvar Icebreaker. History Early History Sometime after the First Era, a group of foreign merchants banded together and formed the Traders' Guild in order to control the market of imported goods sold amongst the other warfaring clans. Among these a shrewd and promising Breton merchant named Jaques Tousette emerged. He was born in a poor village on the southern borders of High Rock and had decided that he would bring his family back on its feet. And so he sought his luck in the mysterious north. With a few minor assets seized on the foreign market he made himself a small fortune and bought up several mansions in what would later become Windhelm. Once they increased in value he sold them to the highest bidder. He kept one mansion, which still stands to this day and has been the clan's ancestral home for generations; the Vulpine Hall. The Third Clan War "The Great Refusal" would prove to be devastating to the clan's resources. The funds they managed to keep hidden away from enemy clans caught the attention of clans seeking to lay claims to the market and economy they had constructed. One of those clans was Clan Gorehound, which managed to lay siege to the mine villages the clan owned on Solstheim, sacking, pillaging, raping, killing and claiming all the ebony ore as theirs. This act led to an eternal hatred from Clan Snow-Fox, and the promise that they would never again negotiate with a "war-machine" of a clan, such as Clan Gorehound. The Fourth Clan War Not much was reported from the clan during the Fourth Clan War. Even after the events of the Oblivion Crisis, the clan's economy managed to remain stable, mostly due to trading with clans who were primarily victorious over the hordes of Daedra. But when the Red Mountain erupted, thus ending the war, the clan lost almost half of the market to the east. Though a heavy blow to their finances, they managed to secure their once lost mining areas on Solstheim, thus beginning anew. Recent history With the launch of the Great War and the sign of the White-Gold Concordat, business seemed to be in blossom around every corner around the clan. Yet they chose to break all their former contracts with the Altmer clans, regarding finances, and they heavily reduced their exported wares to the clans supporting the treaty, realising that there was nothing more to be gained from there. Suspicions have been brought to the light that Clan Cave-Bear, one of their many clients, have been buying ore from their mines on Solstheim, in order to secretly export it further to Clan Snow-Fox's oathsworn enemy Clan Gorehound. This has yet to be proven, but if proven true, it would be a declaration of war. In 4E 206 they participated in the Northern Alliance to vanquish the rise of the Dragon Cult. Structure The clan follows the traditional ways of a clan ranking structure. The Fox and the Merchant ''The Fox and the Merchant is the name of the Clan Snow-Fox's code book. It tells the tale of how a shifty trader scams an entire village and runs off with the money. The gold however slows him down and he needs to escape quickly or else the guards will catch him. It is by then he encounters a talking fox along the road who tells him that it will look after the pouch of gold while the man runs and hide. The man in his desperation agrees to this as the fox who takes the pouch in its mouth and runs off. The man goes into hiding and later emerges to search for the fox only to realise that the fox has taken the all the gold never to be seen again. The tale basically tells how easy it is the fool the weak of mind into giving others what they want. The morale of the story therefore serves as a warning to members of the clan not to be overly trustful of strangers, but also to learn from the fox and trick those who deserves it. Any member of the clan is allowed to read the book, however it is still off limits for outsiders. Unique Ranks The Vulpines The Vulpines is a unit of heavy infantry footsoldiers and serves as royal guards. They usually don't leave the Vulpine Hall unless an important clan member needs professional protection. The Vixens The Vixens is a unit of light infantry footsoldiers. Despite the feminine name of the unit it contains members of both genders. They are specially trained to serve as guards, protecting the clan's ships and carriages from pirates, brigands or thugs hired by other clans to claim goods. The Cubs Those who do not want to endulge themselves in the art of warfare are called Cubs within Clan Snow-Fox. The rank generally consists of everything from servants and farmhands to stableboys and squires. Cadet Branches The Cadet Branches of Clan Snow-Fox are: * Clan Fury * Clan Golden-Eagle Known Clanmembers * Jaques Tousette, Founder/Patriarch (deceased) * Jagvar Icebreaker, Patriarch (alive) Traits and Reputation Family members tend to have grey or grey-brown hair and pale grey eyes. The clan has been called as famous as it has been called infamous for its continuous neutrality in all the Clan Wars up to date. Quotes about the Clan Appearances * [http://tes-sandbox.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:32845 Ancient Legends: A Warlord's Rebirth V] * Ancient Legends: Molon Labe * The Clan Wars - TBA Category:Ancient Legends Category:The Clan Wars Canon Category:Factions Category:Clans Category:Bloodlines